Guardian Angel
Guardian Angels are angels that protect a corresponding Elder God. While they aren't actual Archangels, they care the same power as Archangels. Guardian Angels usually have primitive powers to their Elder Gods. Naming Besides Nathaniel, all the Guardian Angels have the same letters as their Elder Gods plus an "-el" unless an "e" or an "l" is already in the name. The letters are then rearranged to make a name. Since four already had an "e" and an "l", Dmitri decided to make those four Nobodies. He also used one of the Four Horsemen as a Guardian Angel for Elder God Kami, who died in the Black Circle massacre caused by Sirberius Reono. Only two Guardian Angels, Cardovia's, do not follow this format. Dmitri got the idea for the Guardian Angel naming system from Kingdom Hearts. Real Guardian Angels Nathaniel Nathaniel is an angel who served as a Guardian Angel for Elder God Luke until he and friend Barrel joined 'Thorns'. He was killed in the Battle of Swawns. Noel Noel is a Guardian Angel for Elder God Eon. Like Nathaniel, she died in the Battle of Swawns. Z'Niel Z'Niel is a Guardian Angel for Elder God Izen. When Izen died during The Great God War, Z'Niel joined up with Organization V and began creating Nobodies. Namel Namel is a Guardian Angel for Elder God Amen. He is believed to have died during the Ragnarok Tragedy. Ramiaddael Ramiaddael is a Guardian Angel for Elder God Darmadia. She died during The Great God War fighting for Darmadia. Mikael Mikael is a Guardian Angel for Elder God Kami. When Kami died in the Black Circle massacre, Mikael became one of the Four Horsemen. Yamisel Yamisel is a Guardian Angel for Elder God Mystia. She and Mystia died in the Black Circle massacre. Elder God-created Nobody Guardian Angels Three of the Elder Gods- Hallelujah, Alleluia, and Eleison- decided that they didn't trust any angel to protect them. As such, they created Nobodies of themselves to be Guardian Angels. Juhhallael Juhhallael is a Nobody of Elder God Hallelujah. He is killed protecting Hallelujah during the Ragnarok Tragedy. Ailluel Ailluel is a Nobody of Elder God Alleluia. Einsoel Einsoel is a Nobody of Elder God Eleison. He is killed protecting Eleison during Azriel's coup d'etat. Z'Niel-created Nobody Guardian Angels Z'Niel was ordered to create two Nobodies of gods and implant them in Atlantis. Z'Niel only manages, however, to create one Nobody of a god that passes as a Guardian Angel. Ukel Ukel is a Nobody of Elder God Luke. He pretends to be a Guardian Angel of Luke but only Joel ever gets suspicious of this. Ukel is later killed by Valentine in "Bingo Book: Genesis of Unknown". Cardovia's Guardian Angels When Cardovia became an Elder God, he was required to obtain a Guardian Angel to protect him. However, due to having been betrayed by his own comrad during The Great God War, Mewt, he was wary of other gods and angels. Instead, he enlisted the services of two individuals from the Mystic Realm to serve as his Guardian Angels. Samuel Summers Samuel was a psychopathic werewolf who had turned rogue and left the Wolfe Faction during The Great God War to help the gods against the hybrids. He was considered "Izen's dog" for years but when Izen died, Cardovia recruited him, seeing Samuel only as a powerful asset. He was well known for fighting without honor. Samuel is killed by Ashley de Superbia in "Bingo Book: Genesis of Unknown". Winter Fallan Stark Winter was the daughter of Fallan, a witch who had been one of the Visorese in the Fallen Order. Winter had no intentions of following in her mothers footsteps and instead enrolled at Chronos Academy. A month later she was kicked out after mercilessly slaughtering nine of her classmates, more if her mentor Prof. Pound and Headmaster Aeris NIghtstriker hadn't stopped her. Regardless, she was able to keep her own against Aeris so Cardovia recruited her. Category:Guardian Angels